Packaged products, especially packaged foods are available in thousands of grocery and convenience stores throughout the world. The type of packaging used to contain a particular kind of food can depend on the form of the food (e.g., liquid, solid, powdered, etc.), its ability to resist spoilage, and other factors. Other packaging considerations can include ease in shipping and shelf storage.
Some foods are packaged in sealed- or semi-sealed bags. Some examples include microwavable foods such as vegetables which are designed expand and form a pressurized vessel in which the food is cooked. Another example includes popcorn bags, which typically contain corn kernels, oil and other flavoring ingredients such as salt, butter, cheese, etc.
Some packaged foodstuffs are prepared in warehouses where a stock of the food item is placed in bags, sealed, and prepared for shipment to grocery stores. Generally, it can be advantageous to reduce the amount of time that foods are out in the open, thus quickness in packaging foods is generally desirable. Furthermore, supply can be kept up with demand if packaging facilities are able to package and prepare foods for delivery quickly.